


Concupiscent Love

by BakaLuChuu



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Anal, Consensual Underage Sex, Frotting, Human Nyanko-Sensei, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Natsume's first time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaLuChuu/pseuds/BakaLuChuu





	Concupiscent Love

The sharp numbness of Madara's long nails piercing the skin on his sides caused Natsume to inhale a pained gasp, slim fingers curling around strands of scintillating white-hair and _tugged_. The bundle of raw, pent up _want_ Natsume was experience was far beyond comprehensible, all he could manage were long, drawn out moans and pants that flooded his bedroom.

"Nn.. ! Ahh... _ahhh!_ Nyanko-se..,"

"Shh! You're so noisy," Madara soothed a finger over the blondes parted lips, before leaning in to devour those delectable sounds that were all made for himself. He continued to thrust his engorged length against Natsume's own, earning muffled, choked sobs that urged him on, resulting in faster and more erratic movements that had Natsume lolling his head back in ecastasy, breaking the sloppy kiss in a matter of seconds. Oh, how he'd love to just fuck this boy senseless right now.

Seeing Natsume come so undone like this felt like such a blessing, really. Madara wondered if this was all really happening or if his mind was off in it's own lubricious desires. Regardless, he never wanted it to stop.

Madara reached up, his movements coming to a complete stopー in which Natsume protestedー and he grasped those tiny wrists around his large hands and pushed his delicate flower down onto the mat. Clearly Natsume was confused, his face contorting into something of a frown (which Madara merely found to be adorable), and he sighed softly, his cock remained aching to be touched and twitched eagerly.

"I want to feel you," Madara said softly, tracing the pads of his fingertips over the youngers navel.

"Y..you're feeling me lots already, aren't you?" Natsume inquired, face flushed a lovely pink.

The youkai smiledー something almost threatening in appearance, " _More,_ " He added, leaning down to run his conical-like tongue over one of Natsume's hardened buds. Natsume arched, fingernails digging into the flesh of Madara's arm to indicate his approval.

"Haah.. t-then.. _fuckー please,_ ah.. stop the teasing," It was almost like his lips belonged to something other than Natsume, but who was Madara to complain after hearing something so unnaturally pleasing come from him? 

"Don't mind if I do," Madara simpered, reaching across the tatami futon to pick up the small tube of lube with little time to impede. Really, he was just as desperate as Natsume at the momentー his large cock standing tall and pulsing with a desire to fill the boy to the brim, to claim him as his rightful possession. And he would do just that.

Coating two didgets in a reasonable amount of substance, Madara grabbed the back of Natsume's knee in one hand and propped one of his legs up and over his shoulder, doing the same with the other after. Natsume was so... so slim and frail- delicate, precious, and by no means would he ever wish to hurt him, so when the youkai brought the tip of his finger to the boy's entrance, his viridescent hues carefully watched any signs of discomfort as he slowly eased one in.

Natsume, completely oblivious to this new sensation, twisted his wrists and grabbed the disarrayed blankets and sheets, a small, almost inaudible gasp slipping past his bruised lips. It wasn't comfortable, but not uncomfortable eitherー but that all changed when Madara added a second finger, the digit fighting it's way through Natsume's tight walls. He clenched tightly around those fingers, his voice falling somewhere between a whine and a cry, eyes squeezing shut in turn. 

Madara quickly halted any further movements, the sound emitted from Natsume's throat succeeded in startling him. "Natsume? Are you alright?" He asked, running a thumb over the boy's heated cheek in a sort of way to soothe him. All he got was a nod and a small hand nudging at his own, coaxing him to continue the preparation. "Okay..," He breathed, gently brushing some of the honey-blonde locks from his lover's eyes.

Lovers? No. That's not what they were, but Madara wished it were so.

Within a matter of time, Natsume adjusted to the size of the three fingers scissoring and loosening him up, his body rocking back slightly to push them deeperー moans reaching in pitch with each time he felt those skillful fingers curl against his prostate. More of that, and he'd be over the edge in no time. Noticing this, Madara carefully retreated his fingers, admiring the way the entrance still twitched with need. "Eager?" He smirked, and Natsume turned his head to the side.

"S..shut up," He muttered, unable to meet the youkai's gaze.

Madara shook his head, and with a chuckle, he adjusted himself a little and raised Natsume off the mat more than he already was, aligning the head of his cock to brush up against the small entrance.

"Ny...nyanko-sen...sei," Natsume's eyes dilated the slightest, something so unorthodox was about to transpire and he knew it. Madara was way too big! There was no possible way it would all go inー was there? 

"Damn, loosen up, Natsume! I won't even be able to get the head in if you're clenching like that,"

Madara's voice brought him back into reality, and with a startled gasp, he gave a frantic nod as if to say 'I understand', and attempted to relax himself. The soothing caress of Madara's hand against his cheek, and the gentle brush of his cold lips upon his own warm ones was enough to do it, and within a second, he felt strong arms enclose him and the head of the youkai's cock broach his entrance. Little turned into a lot, and then too much, and in one long thrust, Madara was burried to the hilt inside the boy's tight heat. 

Natsume's eyes rolled into the back of his head, momentarily overcome by the intense pleasure flooding his system. He was filled so perfectlyー the thick, long cock pulsing against his walls and the soft grunting of his partner sending him over the edge. Natsume came in an instant, already tight walls tightening painfully around Madara's cock while his own erection spilled along his stomach and chest. Everything was white noise in his ears, but he was sure he was screaming, fingers clutching at whatever he could find to hold onto.

Madara burned everything he saw into his mind, everything he was hearing into his heart, nothing registering as more beautiful than the Book Of Friends holder below him. While the youngers' body spasmed with the after glow of his orgasm, Madara needed to control himself every time he felt the entrance convulse around him, drawing him further in if that were even possible. "Shit!" He cursed, gritting his teeth with such an effort not to thrust.

"Nnahh.. ah... ahhh- nyanko," Natsume's brain remained a haze, but he finally grasped onto whatever composure was left in him.

Madara found it oddly humorous how Natsume couldn't even finish his title, but he supposed 'sensei' didn't matter at the moment. "You came quick, and from your _ass_ , too."

Natsume would have been embrassed in a state of mind, but he was currently so overrun with pleasure he couldn't give a damn. "Shut up and.. f-fuck me... already," There was a pause,

" _Madara_."

The noticeable ring when Natsume said it caused Madara to sneer, snicker, and in one swift movement, he flipped the blonde onto his stomach, repositioned himself, and slammed back inside. It felt like a game now, a game of hunter and preyー and their roles were pretty clear.

Natsume _screamed,_ fingers clutching the sheets until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. The mat proved to be a nuisance, for every time Madara would thrust his cock inside, Natsume would be shifted up a little more, further away from what he wantedー what he needed. 

"Fuck! Ahhh..! Ny- Ma.. Madara! _Mnnhhhh!_ " 

Madara's hands remained locked on Natsume's waist, fingers stroking and kneading the soft skin while he continued to thrust at a brutal paceー sweat formulating and rolling off his sharp jawline. His breaths turned ragged, groaning heavily with the tightness keeping him so perfectly encased and warm, and dimly, Madara realized he wouldn't be lasting much longer than this. 

While consistently abusing Natsume's prostate, he smiled victoriously when he noticed the boy had sustained yet another erection, and when his large hand wrapped around the heated flesh, he practically whined. It was more sensitive than before, Madara noted cheerfully and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

The blonde couldn't contain himself as much as he would have liked to, lips parted to spill out whatever nonesense things he was saying, body rocking much too fast and fingers cramping from squeezing the blankets so hard.  
"Oohh _fuuuck_ ," Natsume panted, eyes unable to focus on anything as a white sheen of stars clouded his vision once more, his cries rising in pitch the closer he got to his release.

Madara, close as well, pulled Natsume back by the shoulders, pressing his ass flush against his hips and proceeded to grind, slow, circular movements deep within Natsume. "Fuck..," He purred deeply into the blondes ear, when suddenly, his own orgasm came crashing down on him. With a loud groan, Madara emptied himself inside Natsume, his hand finding it's way to hold the navel of the blondes stomach where he was sure he could feel a slight bulge from where his cock remained pressed to the hilt. The cum came in hot spurts, and Natsume's eyes rolled back once more, cumming just shortly after the youkaiー the fluid dripping down onto the futon below. 

The room was full of gasps, pants and quiet whimpers, the two remaining in that position until Madara was sure he could pull out, and when he did, he was slowー mindful that Natsume may indeed feel sore. Without a care, Madara flopped down on the mat next to the spent Natsume, who's breathing had evened a little, and exhaled heavily. 

All energy had dispursed, and too tired to keep the form Madara was currently in, he changed back to his usual cat Nyanko-Sensei self, and yawned. "Well. It's good that the Fujiwaras aren't back yet." He stated, opening one of his jade orbs to glance at Natsume. Natsume just lay on the mat, hair dishelved, body flushed and pink, his breaths coming soft and quiet. 

"You're right," Was all he managed to murmur, and he gave the faintest smile before he dozed off, naked and all.

"Oi," Nyanko-sensei shot up on his four stubby legs, his irritating voice didn't even manage to stir Natsume. 

"Oiiii! Natsume- don't fall asleep on me! You're going to make me do all the cleaning! Hey!"


End file.
